One night stand
by Nadine-sama
Summary: Wystarczy tylko jedna noc. / Isogai x Hiroto


- Ale Angel-kun-!

- Nie, nie, nie, nie, Hiroto, nie!

Isogai usłyszał podniesione głosy, a chwilę później ktoś wybiegł z przejścia pomiędzy budynkami i wpadł na niego. Jęknął niezadowolony, bo nie dość, że się przewrócił, to jeszcze ten ktoś wylądował na nim.

- Ach... Uch... Przepra... TY! - gdy postać podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego, jej nastrój od razu się zmienił. Isogai przewrócił oczami i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Miło cię widzieć, Morinaga-kun. - powiedział najsłodszym głosem, na jaki było go stać w tym momencie. Morinaga z kolei podniósł się tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.

- Ty, ty, ty... Co ty tu robisz? Nawet nie próbuj zbliżyć się do senpai! - wycelował w niego palcem, a później odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

- Arara... Angel-kun się straszliwie zezłościł. Wszystko w porządku? - Isogai dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na drugiego mężczyznę, który pochylił się, wyciągając do niego rękę, pomagając mu wstać.

- Mhm, myślę, że tak. - Isogai otrzepał się i spojrzał w stronę, w którą odszedł Morinaga - Czy do niego kiedykolwiek dotrze, że mnie Souichi nie interesuje? - westchnął ciężko, mamrocząc pod nosem.

- Masz ochotę na drinka? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go Hiroto - To właściwie moja wina, że Angel-kun na ciebie wpadł. W dodatku widać, że nie ma zamiaru nawet przeprosić, więc...

- Właściwie... czemu nie?

* * *

><p>- Ach! Więc to ty! Ten straszliwy, uparty rywal! - Hiroto zaśmiał się radośnie, na co Isogai tylko zmarszczył brwi.<p>

- Problem w tym, że tylko Morinaga tak myśli! - blondyn żywo gestykulował - I w ogóle, kto by go chciał? Przecież Souichi to psychopata! Chociaż mnie akurat się boi. - uśmiechnął się pod nosem z zadowoleniem.

- Angel-kun jest uparty. Nic do niego nie dociera. - Hiroto wzruszył ramionami, ale za chwilę na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie - Czasami myślę, że to się może źle dla niego skończyć. - tym razem to Isogai wzruszył ramionami:

- Jego sprawa, jego sprawa. - po czym spojrzał na zegarek - Uch... Będę musiał zbierać się do hotelu.

- Hotelu?

- Tak, jest tu gdzieś niedaleko. - Isogai wstał, powoli szykując się do wyjścia.

- Ach...

- Dzięki za towarzystwo dzisiaj. Wieczory w delegacjach są takie nudne, jeśli jest się samemu. - najpierw westchnął, a później uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Ależ nie ma problemu, mi też było miło. - Hiroto odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc... Ach! Isogai! - zawołał w ostatniej chwili.

- Hm? - blondyn zatrzymał się w pół kroku, odwracając się w jego stronę.

- Jeśli... Jeśli będziesz się jeszcze nudził i będziesz miał ochotę, zawsze możesz tu wpaść.

- Jasne. - kiwnął głową, wychodząc - Gay bar, huh? - dodał pod nosem, będąc już na chodniku.

* * *

><p>Isogai właściwie nie miał zamiaru znów iść do tego baru, ale nuda wzięła górę. Stwierdził też, że pójście gdziekolwiek indziej nie zagwarantuje mu przecież dobrego towarzystwa. A Hiroto akurat był odpowiednim towarzyszem rozmowy dla niego. No i Isogai niespecjalnie przejmował się całą tą homoseksualną otoczką. Jakby mógł skoro Kurokawa był jego najlepszym przyjacielem? Może i poczuł się trochę nieswojo, gdy po wejściu duża część spojrzeń skierowała się na niego, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie. Tak, jak wczoraj, usiadł przy barze, opierając się o niego łokciem i podpierając głowę dłonią. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, spoglądając na Hiroto, który jeszcze go nie zauważył, zajęty robieniem drinka dla jednego z klientów. W końcu jednak się odwrócił i szeroko uśmiechnął na jego widok.<p>

- Isogai! Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz.

- Hm? Ach, właściwie nie miałem zamiaru, ale stwierdziłem, że co mi jednak szkodzi? - blondyn odpowiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością - W końcu nikt i tak się tu na mnie nie rzuci. - lekko wzruszył ramionami.

- Huh? Ach... - na krótką chwilę mina Hiroto zrzedła - Więc ty nie...?

- Ja? Nie... To tylko Morinaga tak myśli po całym tym zamieszaniu z karaoke. A przyjaźniąc się z Kurakawą przestałem na to wszystko zwracać uwagę. - Hiroto nic nie odpowiedział, więc po dłuższej chwili Isogai dodał jeszcze - To źle? Mam się stąd wynieść?

- Nie, skąd... Czego się dziś napijesz, Isogai?

* * *

><p>Hiroto nie pokazał po sobie, że na początku przejął się tym, że Isogai nie jest gejem. Zresztą i tak szybko przestał, przecież wcale nie wymagał od niego związku, zadowoliłby się tylko jedną, wspólną nocą. No i przecież miał doświadczenie z takimi facetami. A Isogai wydał mu się łatwym celem, skoro, mimo wszystko, przyszedł tu ponownie.<p>

Jednak dwa dni później frustracja Hiroto powróciła. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał w jakikolwiek sposób oczarować Isogaia, ten wydawał się być całkowicie odporny. Gdy kolejnej nocy blondyn wyszedł, wciąż zupełnie niezainteresowany, Hiroto, zamiast się poddać, postanowił zmienić taktykę. Jeśli formy pośrednie nie skutkowały, to czas na bezpośredni atak.

Swoją frustrację i upór tłumaczył sobie tym, że przecież był w stanie zdobyć każdego, nawet jeśli był heteroseksualnym facetem. Pomijając oczywiście Morinagę, ale on sam jest beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

* * *

><p>Isogai, jak co wieczór, zastanawiał się, dlaczego tu właściwie wraca. Niezbyt często, nawet mimo dobrej atmosfery, zdarzało mu się iść ponownie do tego samego baru. A zwłaszcza kilka dni z rzędu. Porzucając jednak tę myśl, wszedł do środka. Zdziwił się, widząc Hiroto siedzącego przy barze, a nie stojącego za nim. Podszedł i usiadł obok, a zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Hiroto odezwał się pierwszy:<p>

- Och, Isogai! Już jesteś... Zastanawiałem się, czy będę długo czekał i czy w ogóle przyjdziesz. - uśmiechnął się do niego, lekko przykrzywiając głowę.

- Eh?

- Mam dzisiaj wolne, ale nie chciałem cię zostawić samego.

- Ach...

Reakcja Isogaia zdecydowanie zadowoliła Hiroto. Przez krótką chwilę spoglądał mu jeszcze w oczy, a później powoli odwrócił się, skupiając się na rurce, którą bawił się w pustej szklance po drinku.

- Chcesz zostać tutaj, czy pójdziemy gdzieś indziej? - Hiroto przerwał ciszę, wyrywając towarzysza z zamyślenia.

- Chodźmy, nie będziesz przecież pił w barze, w którym pracujesz. - Isogai wstał i mrugnął do niego okiem. Hiroto uśmiechnął się do siebie z zadowoleniem i poszedł za nim do wyjścia.

* * *

><p>Niedługo później zaczęli wręcz pielgrzymkę po przeróżnych barach. W żadnym nie spędzili zbyt wiele czasu, ale za to pili dość dużo. Właściwie ani Hiroto, ani Isogai, nie wiedzieli dokładnie, jak i kiedy znaleźli się w hotelowym pokoju blondyna. Isogai może nie miał żadnych ukrytych zamiarów, ale Hiroto wręcz przeciwnie. Dodatkowo jeszcze do tej pory wszystko szło po jego myśli. Obaj byli pod wpływem alkoholu, więc Hiroto wiedział, że wszystko pójdzie łatwiej, a w razie czego, następnego dnia wszystko będzie można zwalić właśnie na to, że do najtrzeźwiejszych nie należeli.<p>

Gdy tylko w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiło się łóżku, Hiroto przystąpił do ataku. Isogai był od niego niewiele wyższy, więc z łatwością przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Początkowo blondyn cały zesztywniał, żeby po chwili go od siebie odepchnąć:

- Hiroto. - rzucił ostro, spoglądając na niego ze ściągniętymi brwiami. Ale Hiroto tylko się uśmiechnął, a później zmrużył oczy, oblizując wargi. Był pewny siebie. Wiedział, że Isogai się podda. Wszyscy się poddawali. Dlatego też, nie czekając długo, pociągnął blondyna do kolejnego pocałunku. Tym razem nie został odepchnięty.

Gdy znaleźli się już na łóżku, bez koszul, Hiroto uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem, widząc, że Isogai wcale nie jest bierny - złapał go za biodra, przyciągając do siebie i ocierając o niego. Hiroto niemal się zapomniał, gdy Isogai zsunął nieco dłonie, przenosząc je na jego pośladki. Dopiero, gdy chciał zmienić ich pozycję, Hiroto nie pozwolił mu na to, chcąc wciąż kontrolować sytuację. Zszedł niżej, rozpinając jego spodnie i zsuwając je, po czym nie czekając na nic, od razu zaczął pieścić go ustami i językiem. Niecierpliwiąc się, w międzyczasie pozbył się też reszty swojego ubrania i starannie przygotowywał się palcami. Nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać przestał, chcąc poczuć w sobie coś innego, niż tylko swoje palce. W tym momencie jednak jego kontrola nad sytuacją się skończyła, zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, Isogai siłą zmienił ich pozycję i bez ostrzeżenia połączył ich usta w mocnym, pożądliwym pocałunku, w tym samym czasie wchodząc w niego. Hiroto pomyślał, że brak kontroli wcale nie jest taki zły.

* * *

><p>Hiroto obudził się nieco obolały, ale wypoczęty. Rozejrzał się dookoła, a po chwili dotarło do niego gdzie jest i co stało się poprzedniej nocy. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, przewracając się na drugi bok. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że łóżko jest puste. Usiadł i rozejrzał się ponownie. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na leżącą na szafce nocnej kartkę. Sięgnął po nią i przeczytał:<p>

_W pracy. Dzisiaj wracam do domu._

_Isogai_

Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w te kilka słów. Zgniótł karteczkę i rzucił gdzieś w kąt. Swoją złość i rozczarowanie tłumaczył sobie tym, że przecież to on zawsze wszystkich zostawiał, wychodził, gdy partner spał i znikał bez śladu. Przecież nie był Morinagą. Nie oczekiwał nic więcej, niż tylko jednej, wspólnej nocy.

* * *

><p>Przez cały następny tydzień Hiroto był zły na siebie. Mimo, że starał się o tym nie myśleć i zachowywać normalnie, nawet Morinaga, wciąż będąc w swoim małym świecie trudnej miłości do Tatsumiego, zauważył, że coś z nim jest nie tak. Zrzucił winę na przeziębienie, przeklinając się w duchu i zaczynając pilnować się jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle.<p>

Nawet dobrze mu to wychodziło przez kolejnych kilka tygodni. Aż pewnego dnia, gdy wychodził z pracy do domu, ktoś przyparł go do ściany i pocałował. Hiroto zaczął się szarpać, chociaż nie mógł zbyt wiele zrobić, ponieważ napastnik mocno trzymał oba jego nadgarstki. Chwilę później szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia, widząc, kto przed nim stoi:

- Isogai...

- Cześć. Powinienem wpaść prędzej, powiedzieć cokolwiek, a nie tak tylko ale takie zamieszanie było z tym przeniesieniem i przeprowadzką. Straszne, straszne. Kompletnie na nic czasu nie było. Głupio wyszło. - Isogai uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- Huh? Przeniesienie? Przeprowadzka? O czym ty...? - Hiroto był zdezorientowany.

- Hm... To ci nie mówiłem? Może nie, bo o pracy właściwie nie rozmawialiśmy. Zresztą... Kto by chciał? Ale do rzeczy, do rzeczy. - kontynuował, widząc jego niezadowolone spojrzenie - Przeniesienie, ponieważ teraz będę na stałe pracował w tutejszej siedzibie naszej firmy, bo i tak co chwilę musiałem tu przyjeżdżać. No to wiadomo, od razu też przeprowadzka, bo przecież muszę gdzieś mieszkać, nie? No chyba, że zaproponujesz wspólne mieszkanie u ciebie.

Hiroto wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a po chwili zaczął nieskładnie, odwracając wzrok:

- Ale... Dlaczego...? Bo ja... sam... Myślałem, że... Ty nie... - dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że w tym momencie słowami zbyt wiele nie przekaże. Dlatego też objął Isogaia za szyję i przyciągnął do kolejnego pocałunku.


End file.
